state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gridiron Gang
Most Uratha who've been in the State College area for any length of time have encountered a member of the Gridiron Gang at one point or another. They claim campus as open territory, which may be freely visited by any with the discretion and intelligence required to keep their noses clean. They also hold a large swath of territory north of campus as their private domain. This is no idle boast; the Gang has proven capable of emphatically enforcing both claims. The first contact a newly Changed student has with the greater Forsaken society is likely to be an aging professor, imposing performer, or bubbly sorority sister directing her to one of the younger local packs - the Oak Guard or the Courage Wolves - and hinting at dire consequences for any disruption of campus. Totem: Coach Humans do not have direct spirit-world equivalents; Scott and Brenda and Dan do not wander the depths of the Hisil. When an individual human becomes a public figure, however, the collective thoughts and dreams devoted to that person may aggregate into one or more spirits that reflect public opinion. Such a spirit can even outlast its founding human, if memory remains strong. Coach is just such a manifestation, and it should require no explanation to any local why JoePa would have inspired such a spirit. It would take a bold werewolf, however, to approach him after recent scandals and Paterno's death to ascertain the precise impact of recent events on the Gridiron Gang's totem. Alpha: Abby Bouncy, bubbly, and obnoxiously pink, more than one person has questioned how they could possibly take her seriously. That facade is deliberate, and any werewolf fool enough to pay more attention to it than to her well-earned reputation for Cunning deserves the consequences. Still, as far as appearances go, she leads the pack more though raw energy than any force or leverage. Beta: Jonathan 85-964-211 Not many werewolves live to be as old as 85-964-211. A veteran of the Vietnam War, Jonathan's deed name is his army ID, a name that was attached to a great many deeds remembered by Uratha that went unnoticed by his military superiors. Today, Jonathan is a professor heavily involved in the campus ROTC program, and still shows a great deal of vigor despite his age. His vast experience has earned him the respect of his pack and the position of second-in-command. Herald: Steel Fang Steel Fang has no official title within the pack, but her penchant for Glory over Cunning, and her Cahalith's drive to both learn legends and express them mean she is the pack member most likely encountered by others. Or, at least, the most often heard - her howls can be heard miles away, and her concerts at local bars and those farther afield are frequent. She shares the common Blood Talon preference for direct action - but one should never forget who backs her from the shadows. Other Members: The above are the most commonly encountered members of the Gridiron Gang. Interested players may attempt to learn more; please discuss with the ST what means you are using to gather information.